Ono/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Ono and Kion are good firends. Whenever there's a problem, Kion can always count Ono to spot it. He always listens to Kion and he seems to be on top of everything, even when Janja and his clan are attacking or when there's trouble in the Pride Lands. He is also one of Kion's best friends and never lets him or the guard down. Bunga Bunga and Ono are shown to have a close friendship despite Bunga's usual annoyance, the two do care for each other. Fuli Fuli and Ono are shown to have a close relationship, with Fuli often comforting him when Ono is panicked or upset and defending him when he is called names as seen in "Never Roar Again". Beshte Beshte and Ono are show to have shown to have a close relationship with Ono always standing on Beshte's head. Hadithi Hadithi is Ono's hero and idol but he soon realizes that he is a fake after failing to do his spin but nontheless still admires the bird and helped him create a real story by saving the klipspringers, helping Hadithi show true courage in doing so and he even passed down some wisdom to him. Makuu Ono and Makuu first started out as enemies but soon became firm friends. He even forgave Ono when he accidentally woke his float from their hibernation in "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" after his keen sight foiled Kiburi's plans, the murder of Simba. Kinyonga Ono and Kinyonga are shown to be friends. She recognizes Ono quickly for his intellect and keen eye, and seems to be impressed by him. Kinyonga has also been shown to 'tease' Ono by sneaking up on him during "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". She praises Ono and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Makini Makini has helped Ono on at least two missions. The first being The Bite of Kenge when she helps the Lion Guard save the melons and the second was in The Scorpion's Sting when she helps the Guard get the Volcanic Ash to save Simba's life, the vultures nearly succeed in getting rid of the gourd until Kion used his roar against them. Simba Ono is a loyal friend the king as seen when he spoiled Kiburi's plot to murder him and when he helped save him in The Scorpion's Sting because he and the retreived the ash to Pride Rock. Simba also temporarily leads him, Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli in The Trail to Udugu while Kion, Kiara, and Nala were away for the Udugu event. The king occasionally compliments him on his keen of sight. Ona Even though he is not Ona's mother, he babysat her for most of the episode, Ono and the Egg. At first he scolds her for her mischievous behavior, but eventually develop a close friendship and he even admits that she is cute when she is not getting herself into mischief. He later helps Kulinda save her from Mpishi and Mwoga. Ona is practically named after Ono because she and her mother like him a lot. Enemies Makucha Ono and Makucha are both enemies who hate each other greatly. When they both meet, they quickly engage into battle with Makucha refusing to let Ono and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated and refuses to listen to his orders otherwise. He has almost hurt and disrespected Ono as seen when he nearly bites him and states that when he fights the guard, he is up against four and a half instead of five. Mzingo Mzingo and Ono first met in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar when the egret swooped around the vulture until he fell to the ground. Mzingo has attacked him at least twice. The first was in The Scorpion's Sting when the Army of Scar corners the Lion Guard and Makini and the second was in Undercover Kinyonga he was chased out of the Outlands by him and Mwoga for spying on Scar. Mwoga Mwoga never liked him at all. When they first meet, he and the vulture bumped into each other because Ono had only one usable eye at the time, and later tells the news to his parliament, and Janja later uses it to his advantage, and is constantly trying or hurting the egert as seen in The Scorpion's Sting and in Undercover Kinyonga. Mpishi Ono never liked Mpishi as when he first met her, she attempted to eat a hyrax. She later kidnaps Ona, but this time, with the help of Mwoga. They nearly succeed in eating her until he and Kulinda work together to defeat her. Mpishi has not tried to steal another animal from the Pride Lands ever since as she believes no food is "worth the aggrevation", and hasn't dealt with the egert since and looks like she wont any time soon. Category:Relationships